The Haunting Hour - My Sister The Alien
"My Sister The Alien" is a 3-part fanfiction horror-comedy movie of The Haunting Hour, serving as properly a sequel to, "My Sister The Witch". Rated PG-13 for scary images, language and violence. Plot This episode begins in a city called Space Hollow, Canada. Jack (Frankie Jonas) and his best friend Max (Robert Capron) were helping cleaning up Tori's room and put up a, "Welcome Home", sign for her to come home after when she went to the hospital. Max is asking Jack about what dare did he give to Tori. And Jack said, "I dare Tori to jump in a cold river, and then she broke her leg when she stepped into a broken bottle." Jack told to Max and said, "I guess I should stop giving Tori dares", and Max asked him, "You guess?". Tori (Allison Mack) arrives and likes the welcome home party. She hugs them for it. After the party, Jack finds Tori's handbag and wants to return it but hears a strange sound in it. He says, What the heck is that?. He tries to check it out but his sister takes it from him and asks him, What are you doing.. Jack answered, I heard a strange sound in there and I wanted know what it was. and Tori says, It's none of your own business Jack. and she goes to her room. Max asks, What just happened? and Jack answered, I have no idea.. (Opening credits) At school, Jack talks about his sister acting strange, and his classmate Brett (Jack Griffo) tells him that he knows her. He tells him that he used asked her out a couple of times until she read his cross love posters outload in front of the class. He then hated her for that and wanted revenge on her for embarasing him. He tells him, Tori is secretly an alien and I want to help you stop her from invading earth.. Jack becomes confused by this. He gets bullied by a jock named Rod (Justin Bieber) in front of Jack's crush Gracie (Miranda Cosgrove). Gracie asks, Are you all right? and Jack answers, Yes, I'm all right, thanks for asking.. Outside the school, Gracie is gagged and kidnapped by mysterious man. (Commercial break) At home, Jack goes to Tori's room to search for information but Tori stops him and, in anger, takes him to the living room and says, Wait here until dinner is ready and never go in my room again.. and Jack says, Okay.. While in the living room, Tori says, Sorry that I got angry at you, sweaty. and hugs him and sits with him to watch T.V. At dinner, Tori is worried that Jack is not eating the Crab Rangoon. Tori does not remember Jack hating the Crab Rangoon. Tori asks What's wrong.. But Jack doesn't answer. Brett visits their house for dinner and asks What's up.. Tori reconizes him and asks him What the hell are you doing here?. Brett says I came over to visit Jack.. Max arrives saying Hey, what's up?. Jack says Hi Max.. Max asks, Jack who is that guy?. Jack answers, That's Brett, are classmate.. Jack, Max and Brett go upstairs to the bathroom for a conversation. Jack says, Yes, I admit it, I am an alien sent to protect you from Tori.. Max asks, What are you talking about?. Jack answers, He told me that Tori is an alien sent to invade our planet.. Brett says, If we don't stop her, then the world will be taken over and my race will die.. Jack and Max promises to help him. But unknown to them, Tori is spying on them. Tori then goes to her room saying, Master, they found out about are plan and this time they didn't do it alone, Brett told them, that little bastard alien. and The human-like alien leader Emperor Kong (James Hong) says, Then the time has come, get ready for my arrival. and Tori says, Yes sir.. (To be continued) At school, Tori says. Hey Jack, What's wrong?. But Jack ignores her. At 11:55 A.M. Jack, Max and Brett are preparing for battle with the help of other classmates Steve (Cody Linley) and Billy (Alex Winzenread). At 12:00 A.M., they search around the school for the aliens, they are encounterd by a creature, Steve says, What the hell is that? and Brett answers, An alien guardian, What it sees, Emperor Kong knows.. Kong Kong contacts them to inform them that the real human Tori is actually a prisoner forced to marry him. He then laughs evily at them, saying, That's right Brett, the best of two worlds, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha.. Brett starts shooting the thing with a blaster from Star Wars, but it escapes. They find out that they were being watched duing the conversation (meaning that the aliens know everything) and they'll have to be in war against them. (Commercial break) They split up, and Jack finds Gracie and Tori bound and gagged with duck-tape. They muffles, It's a trap. but Jack doesn't know what they're saying, he takes the tape off their mouths and they say, It's a trap. and the doors close. Kong arrives and says, Hello, you are trespassing on school property.. Brett arrives with the rest of the group and says, Brett, A.B.I.. Kong takes it and says, A.B.I.,very impressive.. He turns it into a belt-buckle. Brett says, That was only 300 bucks to replace.. Kong says, Welcome to your dead fate.. (To be continued) At the spaceship, Jack and the others are captured and are forced to fight in the arena. However, they are rescued by their teacher Mr. Collin (Johnny Depp), and are ready for battle. Once they go through the sewers, Mr. Cutter (Sacha Baron Cohen) is eaten alive by a Night Eel, which Mr. Hank (Ewan McGregor) throws a pebble bomb at it and says, You will come out no more.. Max says, What the hell was that? and Brett answers, That was a Night Eel, lets hurry up before it comes back.. Mr. Collin says, Poor Cutter.. They crash the wedding and quietly break in. They wait until the leader is flesh. The leader is now flesh and blood but the alien guardian spots the heroes but is stabbed and killed by Jack's blue light saber. The aliens are now alerted and a war starts. (Commercial break) While the war goes on, Gracie and Tori are now free from the aliens and helps fight the aliens. Tori also kills the shape-shifter by kicking it's head off. Once the aliens are defeated, Jack shoots a laser arrow at the Kong, killing him. The heroes escape the spaceship as they see it blow up. They celebrate by ordering pizza and having a party. Brett and Tori kiss and have a relationship. After the party, they allow Brett to live with them. And they live a happy life as heroes. The next day, Jack and the others are honored heroes by the U.S.A. for defeating the aliens. Gracie Kissis Jack for saving her...The End. (End credits) (Star Wars end credits song plays during the credits). Cast *Frankie Jonas as Jack - The main protagonist and Tori's younger brother. *James Hong as Emperor Kong - The main antagonist and Jack's arch-enemy. *Allison Mack as Tori - Jack's older sister, Brett's love-interest and the female hero. Allison also played the shape-shifter - The secondary antagonist and Tori's imposter. *Robert Capron as Max - Jack's best-friend. *Cody Linley as Steve - Billy's older brother. *Alex Winzenread as Billy - Steve's younger brother. *Jack Griffo as Brett - Tori's love-interest and one of the main heroes. *Johnny Depp as Mr. Collin - Jack's teacher and the adult protagonist. *Miranda Cosgrove as Gracie - Jack's crush. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Mr. Cutter - Another teacher that was killed by a giant night Eel. *Ewan McGregor as Mr. Hank - Another teacher that kills the Night Eel and knows Emperor Kong. *Justin Bieber as Ron - Semi-villain and secret henchman of Kong. *Shawn Ashmore as Electro - Another henchman of Kong. *Hugh Jackman as Claw - Another henchman of Kong. Trivia *This is the second time Jack Griffo is in The Haunting Hour. The first being The Haunting Hour - The Mad Artist. *This is also the third time Robert Capron is in The Haunting Hour. The fist being Catching Cold and the second being The Cast. *This is the second time Frankie Jonas is in The Haunting Hour. The first being Pumpkin head and will return in The Haunting Hour - Pumpkinhead: Part 2. *This is the second time Cody Linley is in The Haunting Hour. The first being The Haunting Hour movie Don't think about it. *This is the second time Alex Winzenread is in The Haunting Hour. The first being The Haunting Hour movie Don't think about it. *It is implied that Jack is a fan of Star Wars because he has posters of it on his wall and can be seen watching it. *A.B.I. stands for Alien Bureau of Investigation. *This is The Haunting Hour's first PG-13 movie. Weapons *Jack wields a blue light saber from Star Wars. *Max wields a mighty hammer. *Brett wields a blaster from Star Wars. *Steve wields a space axe. *Billy wields a blue double bladed light saber. *Mr. Collin wields electric knives. *Mr. Cutter wields nunchucks. *Mr. Hank wields explosive pebbles. Category:Movies Category:The Haunting Hour Category:Horror Movies Category:Family Comedy Movies Category:Sci-fi